A Musician's Cinderella
by Amelia Ashworth
Summary: A struggling musician runs into a rich CEO, who is immediately smitten. She disappears suddenly and he is left to try and find her. Has the Cinderella feel and the general idea of the story but the characters and such are all my own.
1. Chapter 1

Amelia

This was my life. I stood looking out over the ballroom. Women in elegant black gowns flitted back and forth between the bar and their dapper looking beaus in fitted tuxedos. And there I stood. Next to a stage. In a floor length black dress. Looking out over everything that screamed "YO IM FREAKING RICH" knowing that all I had at home was some top ramen and maybe a tablespoon of milk.

"Amy! We go up in 5!" A familiar voice called from behind me. It was Jess, one of our solo-ists. I rolled my eyes. We have known each other for a few years now but she still called me that.

"Its Amelia, Jess." I mutter before turning and walking over to the small alcove by the men's bathroom to assemble my saxophone. Ah. The glamorous life of a musician. I shuffle back to the stage filled with horrible posture chairs and music stands from the middle ages, clipping my neck strap to the sax as I sit down. Placing my music on the stand, I gaze back out at the ballroom. These people had no idea that I've spent countless hours rehearsing these songs, that if I play perfectly, no one will notice. The second I mess up though, the whole room would be talking. I spend hours of my life preparing for this two or three hour stretch, knowing that at the end of the night, no one will even remember that there was a live band.

"Amy, your music," Jess points out as the music stand flops forward, sending my music in a cascade to the floor. I adjust the stand and place my music back on it with a heavy sigh.

We play our hour long set, and it goes well.

"15 minutes," Our manager tells us. Thank the merciful heavens. My lips are burning, and cork grease only works as chapstick to a certain degree. Leaving my saxophone on my chair and taking off my neck strap, I rush over to the alcove to get the chapstick from my case. As I near the alcove, the door to the men's bathroom is suddenly flung open and I am abruptly thrown into a sturdy chest with an "oomph"

"I am so sorry!" I look up to see an incredibly handsome man in an expensive suit looking at me in friendly concern. Oh. Crap. I smile up at him while stealthily putting the hand holding my neck strap behind my back.

"No it was my fault," I laugh slightly while rubbing my forehead with my free hand. I was certain I had an imprint of his jacket buttons on my forehead.

"Are you alright?" There was a slight laugh in his voice, and of course my natural dry sarcasm decided to reply for me.

"No I think I might die," Wow. I would slap me if I were him. But maybe he is a gentleman? Another laugh escaped him and he put a hand on the bridge of his nose. It was then that I noticed the Bluetooth headset in his left ear. Greeeaaaat. The tale tell sign of a rich business man.

"I'm Matthew, and just so you know I don't make a habit of running into women," He held out his hand for me to shake. Wow. Formal. I look back up at his face, taking in his honest green eyes and voluminous dark hair. Hmm..Stylish.

"Amelia. And you should know I don't make a habit of running into men,"shaking his head firmly I Again hear dry sarcasm in my voice. I really need to work on that. But he laughs again. Either he is extremely polite or he actually understands my humor. He looks as though he is about to say something, when his phone rings. He visibly cringes then looks at me in apology.

"I am so sorry, this will only take one second," He walks around the corner, further down the hall to keep his conversation private. I look at the clock, realizing I only have five minutes till im back on stage. Crap. I hurry and retrieve my chapstick in hopes that Matthew wouldn't realize im one of the musicians and I book it back to the stage. These rich guys treat you like the plague once they learn you are a musician. If the event hadn't been a black and white dress event, I would have been painfully obvious in my black attire. As it was though, I figured he would never look on stage at a Tenor player in search of a girl he met.

"Yeah cause he would look for you even if you weren't a musician Amelia. BE realistic," I scold myself as I sit back in the uncomfortable posture chair.

"Lets play the third set. The second is what we will end with. And after we are done, our client is paying each of you personally so stay for a bit unless you don't want to get paid," Our manager says. Oh. I'm staying. Being a party musician doesn't exactly pay the bills AND buy the food.

Just before we start, I catch Matthew walking out of the hallway out of the corner of my eye. I shift in my seat, seemingly absorbed with my music. I am a musician. And there is no way he is looking for me. He probably won't even remember my name.


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew's POV

"No, it's going great mom. No its not a waste of the companies money! Look mom, I have to go, I just ran into this girl. Literally. Ye-yes mom. Ok. Bye. Love you too." I pressed the button on my headset, hanging up. I strode back around the corner, expecting to find Amelia leaning against a wall or something. But she was gone. I glanced around but couldn't find her. She must have gone back into the ballroom, the band has started playing again. Was she hear with someone? That would be a shame.

"Matty! There you are! You look lost bro," My best friend Ryker waltzed over and slapped my shoulder.

"I just met this beautiful girl and now she just…disappeared! I've never seen her before and she didn't give me a last name." I said, craning my neck to look over the throngs of people in the ballroom, not seeing the curling hazelnut hair and creamy pale complexion of Amelia.

"Well what's her name? Maybe I know her," Ryker sipped at the drink in his hand.

"Amelia. Brown hair, pale, blue green eyes?" I continued to search.

"Hmm…nope. Don't know her. She obviously got you good though, you haven't shown interest in anyone since Mariah totally rejected you," He said somewhat unfeelingly, but I knew he cared. He had warned me against proposing to the heiress, but I hadn't listened. But now this…Amelia had distracted me from everything. Her dry sarcastic humor was refreshing, and she had had no clue as to who he was.

"Can you ask around? Someone must know her," I practically begged. I don't know what it was but I knew I HAD to talk to her again. Ryker nodded and set off, stopping and talking to groups of ladies around the room. I did the same.

The announcer for the band said that it was their last tune and I still hadn't found Amelia. It was like she just….vanished. Ryker came up with the same result.

"No one knows an Amelia here. Are you sure that's what her name was?"

"Yes! You don't exactly forget the name of a beautiful girl that literally just smacks right into you. Or you smack into her." I sigh exasperated.

"Dude, chill. You are a CEO but not exactly a hit with the ladies. Well. Your money is but you know what I mean. Maybe she thought you were too awkward and left?" Ryker teased. I scowled, knowing that it wasn't true. We had conversed so naturally, even though she had kept one hand behind her back the whole time.

"I don't know Ryker. Look, I have to go pay the musicians. Mother insisted I do it in person. Said it showed I care about the little people." We shared a small laugh and I tugged the envelope containing 17 checks out of my jacket pocket. As I walked up to the agent he told me that half of the band had gone to put their instruments and music back in the cases, but that they would be right back. I gave those present their checks and waited for the remainder.

After a few minutes a group of people rounded the corner from where the cases had been stored. I turned to face them, fanning out the checks for quicker hand out. One girl was abruptly halted and whirled around with her back to me. I could see someone else behind her, gesturing with their hands. The one gesturing practically ran back into the hallway before I caught a glimpse, but I saw the trail of a black dress disappear around the corner. The other girl smiled and walked up to me.

"I'm Jess," I handed her the check with her name on it, "Oh I also need Amy's" I glanced through the checks but didn't see an Amy.

"I don't have one for her," I scowl again, I had double checked the list before I wrote all the checks.

"Oh! Its probably under Amelia or Ms. Halt. " At Jess' words I freeze.

"Amelia? What does she look like?" I ask suspiciously.

"Oh a cute little thing! Brunette, awfully pale though. " Jess giggled before taking both checks and practically skipping off. Ryker flounced up and slung an arm around my shoulder.

"So no Amelia?" He exaggerated the end of her name. I stared at the corner which I now realized she had vanished behind.

"She was one of the musician." Suddenly it clicked. The alcove where the band had stored their things was just beyond the men's room. And she wore the same black dress the other women in the band wore. And she hadn't known who I was.

"One of the band? Oh dude that sucks! The way you searched for her I thought she was a rich guys daughter or something," Ryker laughed before going back to the food table. She wasn't a guest then. How on earth could I find her? The fact she was a musician was a little off putting, but I had to see her again. I event asked the manager but even he didn't know how to contact her. Said she was always just at rehearsals and she used a roommates email. They didn't even have a phone number.

"You might catch her if you hurry. She is parked out back, she always transports the larger instruments in her old pick up for us. She is probably still loading the bass." One of the other band members said while putting away a trumpet. I immediately ran outside, but only caught the tail lights of the truck as it pulled onto the busy street.


	3. Chapter 3

Matthew POV

I didn't know what it was but I just kept looking for her. Walking on the street in the business district, driving for lunch, anywhere that was public I was looking for her. It was completely illogical I know. Judging on how excited the other musicians were about their checks, she doesn't get paid a lot, and the circle in which I reside is small. And expensive. I was sitting at my desk in my glass encased office. I was suppose to be going over some employee complaint emails, but I found that I mostly stared at the screen.

"You look distracted boss," Ryker was smiling in the doorway, in an expensive suit, his blond hair stylishly coiffed. I gave him a half smile, my way of admitting that yes. I was direly distracted.

"I don't know why but I can't get her out of my head! Its ridiculous but there it is," I rested my head on one of my arms. Ryker laughed and pushed off the wall, standing in front of me with his hands in his pockets.

"Why don't you keep looking for her then? You know you wont be ok until she utterly rejects you." He smiled good naturedly.

"You know, I don't actually know what you get paid to do?" I joked as I always do with him. I had to admit that he was right. I was getting absolutely no work done. I stood and walked to my secretary, informing him that I was taking the rest of the week off. Ryker followed me to my car.

"So how ya gonna find her? Didn't you say all they had was an email?"

"Yeah, I haven't sent a message yet but I guess that would be my next step. And it isn't even her email. It's her roommates or something." I sighed. It felt hopeless but I wouldn't be very productive until I found her, or had knowledge that there was absolutely no way to do so.

"Hey, if her roommate is cute, send her my way will ya," Ryker smiled before patting the hood of my sleek black car and sauntering back into the building. Contrary to how he seems, Ryker was the leading investment consultant in the whole of California. And Washington. And of course Utah. Most people thought I was crazy for setting up my company's headquarters in the relatively small city of Salt Lake, but I found it worked perfectly, because the airport was nearby, and it was only about an hour flight to any of our other corporate offices, and only a 45 minute flight down to St. George, where my mother decided to retire after taking a trip down there a few years ago.

Pulling out of the parking garage onto the busy street, I turned on the radio to a classical station. Some weird piano concerto was just finishing as I pulled up to my apartment building. I locked my car and took the elevator to my apartment. I had seriously lucked out. The top apartment had just been vacated when I had come looking for such a place. It was a swanky modern set up, with stainless steel kitchen fixtures, marble counters, three bedrooms, a large sitting area with a large window overlooking the city, and roof access. It seemed like the typical CEO living space, but I had thrown in little touches that made it feel more homey. I had a blue lava lamp sitting next to my flat screen, and wood carvings were scattered around. Hey. Everyone needs a hobby.

I sat down at my computer and pulled up my email.

**To: Dramaqueen176**

**From: Mattymatt**

**Subject: A Musicians prerogative?**

**This may be….well…random. Its random. I ran into (literally) a woman last week at a company dinner. She was in the band. Her name is Amelia. I was told this was the email from which I might reach her? If it is, please pass on that I like musicians.**

**Matthew Cormac**k

Clicking send, I let out a heavy breath. What if it turned out to be a dead end? What would I do then? My worry was quickly dissipated as my computer pinged, a new message in my inbox.

**Hi Matthew! Yeah Amelia is my roommate! So you're the "Rich Apollo" she told me about! She is currently working so I will pass on your message when she gets home. Silly girl refuses to use her cellphone. I don't even have her number and I've known her since 6th grade! I'm sure she will be excited to hear from you though! Keep in touch Mr. Apollo sir.**

**PS: Do you really look like Apollo?**

**Katie Zanon**

Well. That was certainly quick. I was surprised that the response was so matter of fact and familiar. And Amelia had spoken about me? Was she feeling the same way I was? Did she feel this strange pull? And "Rich Apollo"? What was that about? The important thing was that I had found some connection to the mysterious girl. Suddenly an idea popped in my head and I turned back to my keyboard.

**Katie, what does Amelia play?**

I felt certain, just judging by Katie's email, that she would latch on to my idea and help out. I wasn't very good at the romantic stuff, but I could definitely try.

**Didn't you know? She plays the Saxophone. Mostly the tenor lately. Silly Matthew.**

The saxophone? Not quite what I expected.

**Thanks Katie. I know this will sound weird, but is there somewhere I can meet you and talk to you? Some place public obviously. I want to run some ideas passed you.**

Did I sound creepy? Probably.

**Sure Matt! I have a feeling my dear little Amelia caught your attention. How about the Beans and Brew down by Temple Square? You name the time and day. I work for a news website so my work can travel =P.**

Ok. So I was right. The roommate was going to be important. It was obvious by how Amelia disappeared that she felt that since I was a "Rich Apollo" that I would look down on her if I found out she was part of the band. I shook my head with the sudden realization that I had looked down on the musicians till I found out she was one. Convincing her that I was in earnest, and that I truly wanted to get to know her might take longer than I originally thought…


	4. Chapter 4

Amelia's POV

"Katie!" I shouted as I shoved open the door of our apartment," Katie! I have groceries! "

Katie wanders out of her room, blond hair in a messy bun, and long legs clad in baggy sweats. When she sees the bags of food, she shuffles over to help me put everything away. It was my week to buy, so the amount was saddening. I don't get paid very much so we go on a mandatory diet every other week.

"Hey, I am going out later today with Jake, you should come! Bring a date?" Katie shook her shoulders, brushing them against mine as I prepared my ramen noodles.

"I don't have anyone to go on a date with! Besides, the band has another party tonight. And I need the money." I said with finality. It was true. Katie was a journalist for a big news website and her pay was quite enviable. Why she was still my roommate in this cheap apartment in a sketchy part of town was a mystery to me.

"Ugh. Fine," Katie flopped on our sagging couch, "Maybe that Rich Apollo will show up and sweep you off your feet." I rolled my eyes. I was starting to wish I hadn't told her about Matthew. I didn't know what it was by I found that he was on my mind a lot. Not only because I felt this strange draw to him, but because I was mortified that the biggest pay I had ever received had come from him. Or his company rather.

"That sort of thing doesn't happen in real life Zanon." I laugh slightly and plop down next to her.

"We can dream Halt. Oh hey, a package came for you earlier, it should be next to the door," Katie pointed to the little brown package tucked next to the door. I shove myself up and grab the package, after setting down my bowl of ramen. I turn it in my hands, but only find the stamp from a P.O. box. I hadn't ordered anything, nor had Katie. I shrug and tear into the package. I gasp when I see what is inside.

A wood carved saxophone lay on top of some bubble wrap. Each key and spring is exactly how it should be. It was a dark cherry wood, and the small details had been burned into it. It was exquisite to say the least. It even had a reed on the mouthpiece, so realistic it looked like it was separate from the piece. I gently lifted it out of the box, my mouth ajar.

"Whoa," Katie looked equally surprised. We shared a look of "Holy Crap" as I set the wood carving on a secure shelf above our TV. Looking back into the box I see an envelope with my name on it. The handwriting was sharp and crisp. Scowling in confusion, I open the envelope and draw out a letter.

_Amelia,_

_I hope this is an accurate depiction of your instrument. I never got a chance to tell you that you play extremely well, so I felt this an appropriate way to do so. I would love if you would email me at MattyMatt_

_Matthew_

"Who is it from?" Katie leaned over my shoulder then squealed when she read the letter I held in my hand, "Girl you are in a fairy tale!"

"Ha yeah." I say in utter confusion, "Hey can I use your laptop?"

"Sure thing!"

* * *

Katie's POV

_Three days Earlier_

I was excited to meet Matthew. Amelia hadn't been interested in anyone in a very long time, so it was nice to see someone catch her attention. And Matthew seemed like a nice guy so far. I walked into the Beans and Brew and ordered a hot chocolate, sat at a table, and waited for the guy to show up. The bell on the door dinged and the man that walked in looked like he was looking for someone.

"Matthew?" I inquire, standing at my table. His head snapped in my direction, and a smile lit up his face.

"Are you Katie?" He asked, shaking my hand before sitting down at the table after I sat.

"Sure am buttercup! So what ya need?" I smiled. As a journalist I knew how to cut straight to the chase. I was still slightly leery about him. He was obviously interested in Amelia, but I was still her best friend and no way was I going to let a guy make her unhappy. Again.

"Well, as you probably know I met Amelia at a party, but she didn't tell me anything or how to contact her. Her band's agent or whatever told me your email and you know the rest. I am afraid she will think that I am not sincere because I'm…" He paused. Cute. He was embarrassed.

"Cause you're filthy rich? Yeah she told me about that. She doesn't really trust rich people's intentions. It's a long story. But I am going to give you a chance Matty boy." I smile. He offered a small smile before speaking.

"I want to give her a gift. I'm thinking a wood carved saxophone. But I also want to start a conversation. So I was wondering if you would deliver the carving, and a note? And maybe convince her to get her own email?" He was nervous about asking. It was frankly adorable. I could see why Amelia was drawn to him. I thought they were perfect and I barely knew the guy.

"Yeah, I can do that." I shrug nonchalantly, and took the box from his hands.

* * *

Amelia's POV

"What should I make it?" I yell from my room. I was finally getting an email, only because Katie said she didn't want my emails from Matthew to spam HER inbox.

"I don't know! Make it witty!" Came the response. I sighed and blew a puff of air to move my hair from my forehead. After deciding on an email, I opened the "compose" box and began an email.

**To:MattyMatt **

**From: Noted **

**Subject: I hope you're happy**

**Matthew**

**I hope you're happy. I finally got an email. Thank you for the Saxophone, it's really amazing. How did you know where I live?**

**Amelia**

I leaned back in my chair but a notification from the laptop caused me to sit up straight.

**Amelia**

**I am glad you liked it. And Katie.**

**Matthew**

Well at least he is honest. I figured Katie had something to do with it.

**Matt**

**I don't feel like using your full name. Sorry. And I figured Katie had something do with it.**

**Amelia**

* * *

**Lia**

**Yep. I went there. My company is having a banquet on Saturday. How about we go see a movie or something so I don't have to go?**

**Matt**

* * *

**Matt**

**I see how it is. Sure. Name the time.**

**Lia**


End file.
